Your name is TARA
by Onee-Chan99
Summary: One really stupid guy, one really weird RPG fan, and a crazy fangirl are blessed with the game known as Sburb. Rated T for language and violence in later chapters.


Your name is TARA, and you are a GENIUS FANGIRL. You are overly OBSESSED with DANCING, ANIME and AVENGERS. Your room is LITTERED with many AVENGERS POSTERS, DANCE SHOES and MANGA COMICS. You live alone with your BIG SISTER, who is always TEACHING YOU NEW and AWESOME STUFF. You are also a WRITER, and you enjoy writing FANFICTIONS with your OCs in them. You also enjoy writing HORROR STORIES. You have a strange fascination with MUSIC. It is the ONLY THING you EVER LISTEN TO. You have extremely BAD HEARING, so you tend to be OBLIVIOUS TO THE WORLD when you're listening to your MUSIC.  
Your Chumhandle is ForzaPhoenix.  
Anyways, your sister was supposedly going out today to purchase a new video game your two friends were getting today. It's known as Sburb. She had been ever so kind to take your wallet and run out to the store to purchase that game, considering you couldn't drive. You were only 13 after all. She was taking a rather long time and you were becoming very bored waiting.  
- Tara: Sit on your bed.  
You decided that sitting on your bed would at least provide some comfort considering your feet had become tired from pacing for so freaking long.  
- Tara: Look at poster-filled wall.  
You stare at the wall that is literally filled with Avengers posters and pictures of Tom Hiddleston.  
- Tara: Admire poster of Loki.  
Oh god, why did Loki had to be so gorgeous? You're literally drooling onto your pillow as you stare at the godly creature printed onto the smooth poster that hangs on your plain white wall. You were such a fangirl.  
-BANG-  
- Tara: What the fudge was that.  
-BANGBANGBANG-  
- Tara: Panic.  
You begin panicking at the strange banging sounds to only find out it was stuff falling from shelves inside your over-filled closet. Idiot.  
- Tara: Stop ogling that poster and go clean up the random stuff that fell out of that stupid closet.  
You hop off the bed and shuffle over to the pile of things that had fallen from the door to your closet and began sorting through it.  
-Found a Loki Action figure-  
YES! You had been looking for this thing!  
-Put Loki Action Figure into Captchaloug-  
- Tara: Get hit in the face with chopsticks.  
Whoops, you forgot that those were even in there…  
- Tara: Throw chopsticks onto bed.  
Meh, you have nowhere else to put them, anyways.  
- Tara: Start pacing. Again.  
You begin pacing around your crowded room, bored out of your mind.  
- Tara: Get brilliant idea and fangirl panic.  
You squeal and flail your arms, then stand with your chest puffed out and go in search of your Thor movie.  
- Tara: Trip over pants.  
FUDGE. You trip over a pair of jeans and face-plant into the floor. Ow.  
- Tara: Mentally facepalm at your clumsiness.  
You do exactly that and then stand up, continuing your search for that godly movie.  
- Tara: Found Thor.  
Victorious, you found it and all of its glory.  
- Tara: Put CD into laptop.  
You load the CD into your laptop and stare at it blankly while it thinks. Why did computers have to be so slow?  
- Tara: Squeal once the movie finally starts.  
OMG IT'S STARTING HOINJTEFASc—Okay, calm down, woman.  
- Tara: ogle Loki.  
Oh god he is so amazing.  
-Beepbeep-  
- Tara: What's that?  
-Beepbeepbeeeeep-  
- Tara: Omg shut up.  
-BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP-  
- Tara: HULK SMASH-  
You seriously tug at your hair in frustration and stare at the computer screen, trying to locate the sound. It ends up being your Pesterchum being, well… Pestered.  
- Tara: Open Pesterchum.  
It's your friend, Paul.  
FurrySkald (FS) Has begun pestering ForzaPhoenix (FP)  
FS: Hello, Tara.  
FP: OMG YOU INTERRUPTED MY MOVIE OHTJENGLAFD-  
FP: AND RIGHT AT THE PART WHERE LOKI DOES AWESOME SHIZ. D:  
FS: I'm terribly sorry.  
FP: YOU BETTER BE, PATHETIC MORTAL.  
FP: lolol no srsly what's up?  
FS: Have you gotten the game yet?  
FP: ffff—No, my sister is still out buyin' it. She's taking a long freakin' time.  
FS: I see that. I already have mine and I am currently waiting for it to load.  
FP: Lucky. :IIIII I got so bored waiting that I drooled over Loki, got hit in the face with chopsticks, tripped over pants and then began watching Thor.  
FS: Sounds like you've had a wonderful day.  
FP: Oh yes, it has been wonderful.  
FP: I JUST LOVE BEING HIT IN THE FACE WITH CHOPSTICKS.  
FP: Anyways, I'm gonna go now huhuhu. I wanna fangirl over Loki some more before my sister gets home and stares at me like I'm a freak.  
ForzaPhoenix (FP) Ceased pestering FurrySkald (FS)  
- Tara: Continue to watch movie until sister gets home.


End file.
